Ayane
"I will kill Genra and no one will stop me. I cannot let you have this one." ::::::::''--Ayane'' Ayane was conceived when her mother; Ayame, was raped. Unaware of the circumstances of her birth, she and Kasumi - the "princess" of the Mugen Tenshin village - played together as childhood friends. Due to the village’s dislike towards Ayane - the “cursed” child - she was outcast. Most probably due to how she was treated as a child, Ayane possesses a detached, cynical outlook on life and is driven by a desire to prove herself better than those that condemned her. As a result, she is determined, strong and secretive but she isn’t entirely cold. She does have a tendency to talk down on people, and despises anything or anyone reminding her of the past. Driven by her mother’s shame and her own anger at being outcast, Ayane would devote herself to honing her Hajin Mon abilities beyond any others in the clan to prove that even she - the lowly “cursed” child - could become something great. Role in Dead Fantasy DFI Yuna (Final Fantasy X-2) is shown running in the beginning of Dead Fantasy I pursued by two shadows, who are shortly revealed to be Kasumi and Ayane from the Dead or Alive series. Rikku (who is also from the Final Fantasy X-2) saves her by body-slamming Ayane and stealing her weapon. Yuna and Rikku then engage Ayane, Kasumi, and Hitomi in a short fight. Ayane throws her Energy Sword (Genra) at Yuna and the sword explodes in purple smoke and electric waves, sending Yuna flying into the air. Ayane, Kasumi and Hitomi ready for a final strike, but Tifa (Final Fantasy VII) shows up and simultaneously kicks the Dead or Alive girls back across the platform. Yuna and Rikku recover and join Tifa for three way duel with Ayane, Kasumi and Hitomi. DFII In DFII, Ayane is paired up with Rikku most consistently. Rikku is seen dueling Ayane with her dual knives hooked onto her feet, but is defeats by her and kicked into the air. Ayane slashes Tifa, who then retaliates with a vicious fifteen-hit combo, sending her flying. Ayane then charges her ultimate ninpo technique to crush the tower. Ayane proceeds in crushing the tower, but none of her enemies are injured. While sliding down the tower, Yuna fires upon Ayane, whole blocks with her energy sword, which she then throws at Yuna. This is blocked by Rikku, who dives straight between Ayane's legs, making Ayane free to attack Tifa. Yuna's shots are blocked once more by Ayane, who then exchanges lightning spells with Tifa. Ayane is later kicked down by a hasted Rikku. On the lava float, Ayane tries but fails to stop Tifa from reaquiring the Ether bottles. Later on the ice field, just as Ayane is about to strike, Rinoa uses a spell to vault her into the air. She is then tag-teamed and taken down by Rikku and Kairi. Inside the tornado, Rikku throws Ayane bringing her into an ideal position to be slammed by Rinoa. Afterward, when the Lunar portals are brought down, Ayane is spin-kicked by Rikku into one, heralding a battle between them in the future. Future Rikku and Ayane are slated to fight in DFVI. In the promotional art for their fight, Rikku is seen changing dresspheres, while a mysterious entity is half-hidden behind the logo. Fighting Capacity & Weapon Above all, Ayane is fast and agile in battle, being able to leap great heights and move fast on her feet. She also bares great ninpo magic abilities, as shown in Dead Fantasy II when she destroys the solid stone tower in a great explosion. However, attacks like that require time to charge up, thus she needs protection from her allies for some time until she is at full power. Relationships Kasumi :::: ::"You always were the heroine!" ---Ayane :::: Ayane and Kasumi are half-sisters; sharing the same biological mother. As children they were close friends, however after learning the circumstances of her birth, Ayane became jealous of Kasumi because Ayane was treated like a demon child in the village while Kasumi was treated like a princess. Ayane was able to express her deep hatred toward Kasumi when she was sent to kill her for leaving the village. She also tries to keep Kasumi away from Hayate as well. Ayane may have managed to reconcile her feelings of hatred towards Kasumi somewhat as demonstrated when she stops Kasumi from entering the burning DOATEC building seconds before it explodes. Hayate The connection between Ayane and Hayate is strong, albeit somewhat ambiguous. When Ayane was a child, Hayate was perhaps the only person who did not treat her as a social pariah. This, combined with the man's skill, resolve, and position in the clan, led Ayane to admire Hayate greatly. Ayane's exact feelings for Hayate are a matter of debate. Her respect for him is obvious, and the friendship the two share is apparent; however, whether or not Ayane secretly loves Hayate, as some believe, is uncertain. Regardless of their exact relationship, the two remain at each other's side, looking out for and protecting each other. Ryu Hayabusa Ryu and Ayane have worked together on several occasions. She regards Ryu with respect and has formed a working relationship with the super ninja.